Good Friend
by Noeh Lia
Summary: —Fuiste la primera en oír lo que tenía para decirte, me acompañaste en demasiadas ocasiones y… —Yukio se sonrojó— eras tan… /—¡Era una inútil! —gritó Riruka/—No hacía nada interesante. —apoyó Ginjou/ —¡Cierren la boca o váyanse!/ —¿Esto es en serio? —Jackie no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿De verdad habían hecho un funeral en "su" honor? /


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

_**Línea de tiempo:**__ Leve Universo alterno o años antes de "The Lost Agent" ^^_

* * *

•

Que las luces no estuviesen encendidas se trataba de una escena absolutamente normal dentro del cuartel secreto de Xcution, aún más aseguraba que precisamente era un método para obligar a cierta miembro a buscar sus gafas a causa de su deteriorada visión, aunque más tarde ésta negase utilizarlas y se pusiese a gritar acaloradamente alguna cosa respecto a sus ojos.

Hablando de Riruka, ella se hallaba a escasos metros suyos allí. También lucía fastidiada debido a la poca iluminación, pese a que no se había quejado aún, Jackie creía que en cualquier momento estallaría para irse pateando la puerta. Inclusive Ginjou, quien usualmente podía hallar sereno o con una sonrisa similar a la de Tsukishima, se mostraba agotado de permanecer donde se encontraba. De Giriko no sabía bien, él realmente no se hubo quejado con ningún ademán, a diferencia de los otros dos.

Ella, por su parte, había decido guardar paciencia sólo por una persona en la sala.

—Bien —inició el de mayor edad—, ¿ahora quisieras decir unas palabras, Yukio-san?

Precisamente, no se trataba de otra persona sino del más pequeño de ellos por el que se había metido en esa situación además de ser ella quien la había ideado. Tampoco se ameritaba menos, al pequeño Yukio debían permitirse tener una infancia normal o normal a su estilo. Ya ella se había encargado de hacérselo saber bien a Ginjou.

Yukio se acercó, mirando con sus grandes ojitos la caja que contenía a su mejor y más vieja amiga. Gimió bajito, buscando los ojos de Jackie sin saber qué decir. Ella le sonrió alentándolo.

—Bueno… —comenzó despacio—. Sé que no jugamos juntos más que unas pocas veces. A decir verdad, creo que hubieses agradecido lo contrario… sentirse dejado de lado no es algo agradable —hizo una mueca de comprensión que enterneció a Jackie por unos momentos—. Fuiste la primera en oír lo que tenía para decirte y… —un suave sonroseo apareció en las mejillas de Yukio.

—¡Era una inútil! —dijo de pronto Riruka, sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento.

—No hacía nada interesante —apoyó Ginjou.

—…—Giriko fue el único en no abrir la boca, había notado el aura oscura que rodeaba a la mujer de piel morena y no lo veía para nada lindo.

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA O VÁYANSE! —gritó potentemente, causando que Ginjou y Riruka giraran las vistas no teniendo más opción.

Sin más que hacer volvió a dirigirse al sitio del pequeño, frente a la mesita de café. —Bien Yukio, ya puedes… —sin embargo no había nadie en su lugar.

En ese justo momento todos oyeron sonidos característicos del tecleo de botones, giraron la vista al mismo tiempo viendo en el sofá individual al pequeño Yukio con sus verdes ojos fijos en su consola portátil.

—Lo ha olvidado muy fácil —suspiró Giriko antes de irse nuevamente a atender sus asuntos del mini-bar. A él le siguieron Ginjou, quien se fue a por ramen y Riruka que salió a su propia habitación.

—¿Esto es en serio? —se preguntó, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Riruka se había excedido al usar un pase, por ello el nuevo personaje que metió dentro de un oso de peluche se había escapado y hecho líos. Ginjou también había tenido gran culpa, gracias a su insistencia en que podría detenerlo rápido con su espada, le había cortado no sólo los cables principales.

—No te preocupes Jackie —Yukio le dijo repentinamente, sin el menor rencor a lo causado sobre su pertenencia—, sólo era una tonta _PlayStation_.

Su vista pasó del niño al centro de la mesa de café, donde reposaba la causante de ese dolor de cabeza que empezaba a aparecérsele: una vieja estación de juegos que todavía regalaba olor a humo.

Yukio suspiró. ¿De verdad habían hecho un funeral en su honor? Era sólo un aparato, ni que hubiese muerto una mascota.

* * *

•

(( **ήσ****t****α****s **))

_Me tomó el rato pero ha valido la pena. Regalo de cumpleaños para Hope, ¿ya sabes que no me olvidaría de pasarme por aquí, eh? X'3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! De tu personaje favorito, así no te me quejas, espero que te haya gustado._

_¡Igualmente a los demás, muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer!_


End file.
